The Breakup
by Lauren Chelsea and Brianne
Summary: After Harry gets a big head and a bigger ego, Hermione goes to Ireland to get her life together. Can the two of them ever patch things up? HHr Pg just in case.
1. Hermione's Life

The Breakup

Ch. 1 "'Mione's Life"

We do not own Harry Potter in any way, shape, or form.

Hermione walked down the narrow streets of Ireland, deep in thought. She had come far since Hogwarts. She had been a nurse now for two years and had a steady relationship, a nice house, money, a degree, almost everything she ever wanted. But something kept bothering her; she had been away from her friends and family for so long now. She couldn't go back now that she had commitments. Hermione rather liked it here, but she also ached to go home.

Hermione let her thoughts wonder, "Oh yeah sure, you _really_ like it here. You never see your friends, family, all you have here is a nice house, a job, and him ... Oh sure, he's nice, but hasn't your relationship been going a little downhill lately?" Hermione tried to tell her subconscious to be quiet when she came to the front of St. Mungo's Irish Branch. She walked in, and took the elevator that was on the right side of the front desk; there was a crowd of people to exit the very top floor.

_I should've taken the stairs..._ Hermione thought, as a wizard walked into the elevator wearing a pink Afro, nose ring, and purple and green checkered robes. He looked as if he belonged in the Muggle world. Slowly she watched each person climb out, one by one, until she and the weird looking wizard were left.

As they reached the top floor, the wizard turned to her and asked, "Do you know a Nurse Granger by any chance?"

Hermione looked at him for a minute, and then said, "You've found her. Can I help you with anything?"

The wizard just turned and smiled. As he walked out of the elevator, Hermione stared at him. He was reporting to the front desk. _He's probably lost or something... _she decided. Then turned she to the left and went into her office.

Hermione's office was small, but very neat. It was only her and her co-worker, Amelia, a very cheerful lady. Amelia was only a year older than herself. Hermione sighed as she saw another huge pile of papers on her desk. Amelia looked up at her, smiled, then said, "Well, its about time you got here," she said in her Irish accent, "We have work to do, and besides, I've been dying to tell you, we're getting a secretary!" She said the last few words in a singsong voice.

Hermione stood in amazement, but also in confusion. "So the big guys downstairs decided we needed some help up here, huh?" Amelia nodded very happily. Then for a minute, Hermione thought of the wizard that was looking for her. "You wouldn't happen to have met this person yet, would you?"

Amelia looked at her then smiled, and said, "Why no, I don't believe I have, and you know me, I know _everybody_." Hermione laughed then nodded. She sat down and started to get busy on the paperwork, and let her thoughts roam once again as she was writing.

_Paperwork, definition: boring, dull, boring, tiring, boring... do I need to explain any further? Amelia is such a great person, she always makes me laugh... Who is our new secretary, anyway? Could it really be.... Nah... _

Amelia was talking to someone when she came out of her 'trance'. Hermione looked up and saw, the wizard from the elevator. Her jaw dropped for a moment, then she quickly regained her composure. Amelia said, "Hermione, this is our new secretary, Mr. Benji Orwen Bokawits. Mr. Bokawits, this is Hermione."

Hermione looked at him a second then realized she had to say something. "Oh hello! I suppose we met earlier. Well, welcome upstairs!"

"Please! Call me Bob. It's short for my full name." The wizard said.

There was a long silence and finally, Bob said brightly, "So! I'm your new secretary. What do you guys do up here anyway?"

Amelia said, "Well, we do patient paperwork, then send it downstairs, for the head nurse and such, and when help is needed we...help."

Bob tried to act interested. Hermione laughed and said, "Its okay, this is pretty boring. We don't do much, but we get paid well!" They all laughed, and showed him around.

Hermione opened the curtain as Amelia showed him his desk and told him what he needed to do. "It's a beautiful morning, we get such a great view up here..." Hermione said as she looked at the sun starting to take its place on the horizon.

Amelia smiled and rubbed her hands together, "Well! Lets get started!"

(a/n: hope you enjoyed it! More to come! Oh by the way, there are two of us writing, not just one, two friends. (yay us!) anyway, see the button down there? Push it! Lol.. oh by the way 'Mione' is Hermione's nickname if you didn't know.)


	2. Harry's Life

Harry's Life

For disclaimer, see previous chapter.

(a/n: just so you know, Sirius is alive, and Voldemort's dead. YAY!)

It was a quarter past 7. Harry rushed into his office since he was late... again. Moody was about to strangle something, then he saw Harry, his new target.

"HARRY POTTER!" he heard Moody's voice yell.

_How many time have I heard that? 15? 50? 100? Well whatever it is, it's getting old._ Harry thought. "Yes Moody?" Harry said, annoyed.

Moody just stared at him, also annoyed. "Potter! You better get here on time tomorrow! This is the hundredth time!"

_"Oh! It was a hundred. I suppose one hundred and one now!"_ He decided _not_ to mention that to Moody. "I'll be here tomorrow, I promise," he thought a minute, what was missing? "On time."

"Can I take your word for it?" Moody stopped then mumbled, "Wait, I forgot, it's Potter."

"Soo.... what are we doing today?" Harry asked trying to forget the recent topic.

"Well, Potter, I am giving you time off... for Christmas." He sounded rather like the Grinch, but older and, well, him. "I'm taking time off too, so don't bug me."

_Me? Bug...you? Never! You're usually the one bugging people,_ then he thought a minute, about trying to smart mouth Moody. "Soo, how long?"

"Not long enough..." Moody mumbled to himself, then quickly said to Harry, "A month, no more, no less, and I think I am going to start vacation right.... _now_..." He walked off down the hall. Moody ran into and yelled at an Auror, then yelled back down the hall to Harry as he said, "No, now!" Then Harry heared a loud POP as he disapparated.

As Harry turned into his office, he laughed, and could not stop until Neville calmed him down.

"What is so funny?!" Neville demanded.

"Moody... ** laughs **time off... never mind, you'd had to have seen it." Harry replied. "By the way, did Moody give you time off?"

"Yes, and I'm glad he did. By the way.... YOU'RE LATE!" Neville said, imitating Moody. They both laughed. "By the way, we have a ton of work to do before we get off tonight..."

"Yeah, we do, are we supposed to go down to the Christmas thing?"

"I don't know, you might want to ask Mr.Weasley. He'll know."

"Well I don't want to go all the way where ever his office is."

"He's on our floor right now. He's next door, I think."

"Really? Okay, I'll be back."

"Good luck finding him."

"Uh, thanks." Then Harry went to the office next door. He saw him, and went up to him and said, "Hello Mr.Weasley."

"Well, hello there Harry. How are you?"

"I'm great, thanks. Well anyway, I was wondering, do you know if we have to go to the Christmas thing downstairs tonight?"

"No, You don't, but Mrs.Weasley and I were wondering if you wanted to have Christmas with us?"

"Sure I'd love to! When do you want me to be there?"

" Noon, and bring Sirius, too."

"Can do... thank you. I better get back to work."

"See you then! Bye!"

When Harry walked into the office, Neville was there waiting for him. "So?"

"Well, I got invited to the Weasley's Christmas, and no, we don't have to go."

"Good... I have dinner plans for Ginny and I."

"Well, that's wonderful! Where are you going?"

"Never mind that, get to work..."

Harry laughed. "Aww... Ginny and Neville going to a romantic restaurant..." Harry teased in a baby voice.

"Shut up Harry." Neville said, slightly red.


	3. Morning at Grimmaulds Place

Morning at Grimmaulds

Harry woke up on Christmas Morning. Snow was falling outside, and there was a white blanket covering the ground. Sirius walked into Harry's room in a blue robe with yellow stars all over, and on the back was a really big star with Sirius's name in it, every other star was small, with everybody else's names on them, and his black hair untidy like Harry's, and yawning widely.

"Morning, Sirius."

"Is it Morning already?"

"Yes Sirius it is..."

"What am I doing up?"

"Uhh... You were bringing me coffee."

"I was?"

"Yes..."

"Oh, I'll be right back."

Harry then laid back and said to himself, "I love it when he sleep walks!" and laughed quietly.

In a few minutes, Sirius came upstairs, with a cup of Hot chocolate, and whip cream... "This is what you wanted right? Its Coffee!"

"Yes, Sirius, I'll take it thanks."

"Do you want Hot Chocolate?"

"Umm.. No thanks... I'll live, go back to bed now."

"Okay, he said, then went into the room next to his own. Harry heard a dull Thud as he collapsed on his bed. Harry sat quietly sipping is hot chocolate. Harry then heard a peck at his window, jumped, and then said, "Hedwig! Its only you!" He then opened his window and let Hedwig in. She had a letter from Ron. He quickly detached it and it read:

Dear Harry,

How are you? By the way, Happy Christmas! Dad tells me you and Sirius are coming over today. Can't wait! How many presents are you bringing? Just joking mate... Can't wait to see you! By the way, have you talked to Hermione, or heard from her? Anyway, see you later,

Ron

Harry read the letter over and over; He hadn't seen Ron since graduation. He couldn't believe he was going to see him! Ron and Harry had been busy with work so they had no time to see each other, only time to write. Ron had been busy training with his team. He was now the Head Captain and Keeper of the Chudley Cannons.

Harry put the letter on his dresser, and got dressed then went downstairs. As he passed Sirius's room, he heard loud snoring, then banged on his door and yelled, "Come on Sirius! Time to wake up!"

"No!" Sirius yelled from inside his room.

"Yes!"

"Ten more minutes, Remus."

"If Remus were here, I'm sure he'd sympathize, but I am Harry!"

"5 more minutes?"

"Sirius!"

"4 more minutes!!"

"Sirius! Get up!"

"NO!"

"Yes!"

"No, James!"

"I Have hot chocolate!"

"Is it .. Hot?"

"Uhh... yes!"

"Okay, keep it warm for 5 more minutes."

"Sirius!" Harry Sighed, He walked downstairs, and got Hot chocolate, and a bucket of snow. He walked back upstairs.

"Sirius! I have Hot Chocolate!"

"Has it been 5 minutes already?"

"Yes!"

"10 more minutes!"

Harry quietly opened the door to his room and crept up to the side of his bed, Sirius was a Big ball curled up under the covers. He put a few drops of snow on him. Then hot chocolate. Sirius shifted. Finally Harry decided to play one of James' own tricks, he threw off the covers and emptied the bucket of snow right over Sirius' Head.

Sirius jumped up and yelled, "James!!"

"It's Harry, Sirius... Here's some hot Chocolate."

Sirius took the mug, and drank it all down.

"Another?" Harry asked

"Yes please!"

"Then get out of bed!"

"Fine."

Sirius slowly climbed out of bed, and stood there, his feet planted. Harry looked at him, his hair was wet, and his robe was dripping wet. Sirius Stared at Harry. Finally Harry burst into laughter. Sirius glared at him, then ran into the bathroom and took a nice hot shower.


	4. Christmas Surprise

Christmas Surprise

Harry and Sirius had just arrived at The Burrow, and Molly was already trying to stuff them with food. Ron finally came and saved them, even though Sirius had seemed to be enjoying himself. "Ron! Long time no see!" Harry said as he barley got away from Molly.

"Harry! How are you doing?"

"Great I guess." Harry was standing there waiting for the question. "Maybe it won't come." Harry thought, Of course, he was wrong.

"How's Hermione?" Fred and George chorused.

Harry sat down, and sighed. "Why is it that everybody is so concerned about 'How Hermione is' lately?" Harry said mostly to himself then said, "I don't know how Hermione's doing! I'm not talking to her!" Harry and you could tell he was getting aggravated.

Fred and George stared at him. Then Ron said, "So Harry! How's Moody?"

"He's um.." Harry said lightening up a little, "Like he always is. Same old Moody, Moody."

Neville had just walked in and laughed, then said, "Yes he is!" Ginny saw that Neville was here, she ran up and gave him a hug. She led him to his seat, and let the boys continue talking.

After and hour and a half of talking about life since Hogwarts, Work, and such, Arthur came in and said, "Is anyone Hungry?"

Everyone nodded and went into the Dinning Room. Mrs.Weasley Had prepared a wonderful feast. There was Turkey, Chicken, Ham, Potato Salad, Cole Slaw, Deviled Eggs, Stuffing, Mashed Potatoes and Gravy, Green Beans, Corn, Bread, and every sort of dessert you can imagine. After everyone was seated, they quickly consumed the food.

Harry sat in the middle of one side. Ron on his left, as Fred and George sat on his right. Mr. and Mrs.Weasley sat at the opposite ends of the table.

No one seemed to notice that Neville and Ginny had slipped away into the Living Room. When Harry wanted to ask Neville something about work, He realized, he wasn't there. Harry leaned to his right asking Fred if he still had extendible ears.

"Of course! Why? Up to some eavesdropping business?" Fred replied.

"No, No," Harry thought a moment at what he was wanting to do, "Okay, yeah, but only because Ginny and Neville have snuck away. I think I hear them in the Living Room."

Fred flashed a grin at him. He turned to whisper something in George's ear. George glanced at Ginny and Neville's Seats, and then flashed a grin at Harry. George got his wand out and summoned their extendible ears. With in a moment's time, they were resting in George's Hand.

Fred had snuck to the door that lead to the Living Room, and there they were, sitting on the couch, talking. He beckoned Harry and George to come and listen, but before George left the table, he asked everyone to listen and be quiet for just a moment.

As George crept to them, Harry thought, "Would Neville Hate me if he found out and they were talking about personal things?" He then decided, that he wouldn't found out as long as he stuck with Fred and George.

"Neville what was it that you wanted to talk to me about?" They heard Ginny say.

Neville hesitated a moment then said, "Well..."

Fred realized some how what he going to do, so he told everyone to Listen very carefully to the conversation. Everyone did so.

"Well..." they Heard Neville, say again.

"Neville just say it." Ginny sounded a little excited.

Neville got down off of the couch, and got on one knee. He took a deep breath and said, "Ginnywillyoumarryme?" Ginny got off of the couch and said, "Yes!"

All of a sudden there was a cheer of joy from the Dinning Room. As Everyone Cheered, Neville and Ginny walked into the Dinning Room, looking a little embarrassed.


	5. Hermione's Christmas

Thanks to all you reviewers! Please continue on reading and reviewing. Sorry it has taken so long for this chapter, but here it is!!

Hermione's Christmas

**.:Flashback:.**

Hermione was sitting in her living room a few days before Christmas. She had been thinking about her relationship with famous Quidditch player, Viktor Krum. Recently it hadn't been, well, perfect… there was no… .:click:. He had been gone to practice all the time and she had been busy with her more _important_ job. She had been thinking about _ending _the relationship. _Breaking Up _just wasn't Hermione. But since it was so close to Christmas she didn't know if she wanted to.. it had to be sooner or later.

**.:End Flashback:.**

The next day, Viktor and Hermione had the same thing on their mind… they _ended _the relationship. Who broke up with who? Hard to say, but neither of them were too upset.

That day at work Amelia was standing on a ladder hanging Christmas decorations up, when Hermione walked in. Amelia saw Hermione and almost fell off the ladder. "You weren't supposed to see this just yet,"Amelia said in her Irish accent, "Bob was supposed to get here earlier and help me put up the decorations so that we could surprise you."

"Well, its beautiful right now. I am surprised, Amelia. Where did you get all these decorations, anyway?" Hermione said in awe.

"Well… I.. I actually don't remember… I think I found it in the basement of my house, or something…"

Hermione laughed at the thought of her Co-Worker in her basement with spiders and such creepy things looking for some Christmas decorations. "Where is Bob anyway?" Hermione asked.

Amelia stared at her. "Well, I don't know. He was supposed to be here half and hour ago. He said he'd be here on time, and well as I'm sure you can see he's not. But that's okay, we'll just have to surprise him instead. What do you say?"

Hermione nodded, "Sounds like a lot of fun! Lets get started, its about time someone brought some Christmas Cheer around here."

Exactly one hour later Bob showed up. He walked in just as Hermione had finished hanging up the Mistletoe over the door. Hermione quickly backed away realizing what she had hung up and where she was standing.

"So what's the excuse Bob?" Amelia asked jokingly.

"For what?" Bob asked.

"Oh Bob, please don't tell me you forgot."

"I forgot… I forgot," Bob said as he stood and racked his brains, "Oh! Y0u know your right! I forgot the Hot Cocoa again!!"

Amelia starred at him amazement. "You forgot the Hot Co.." as her voice trailed off, Bob laughed.

"I know, I am late to decorate, I was just playing.. but it seems that you didn't need my help. You two did a great job!"

"So what is your excuse Bob?" Amelia asked again jokingly.

"Well… would you believe a poor innocent cat was stuck in a tree and I got out of my car to help it and my car was then driven away by an angry mob and the cat stole the hot cocoa, and I had to walk here?"

Amelia started shaking her head, "No, not really, but very well thought out." All three laughed at this little tale of his. Soon after everyone was working, it was as if a light bulb went off for Bob.

"Speaking of which." Bob said.

"No one was speaking, Bob." Hermione said, laughing.

Bob rolled his eyes playfully, "Well sure someone was! The angry mob and cat were just now on the phone telling me how much they are enjoying my car and hot cocoa!"

Amelia and Hermione found this quite amusing, and they all laughed. Then Bob got to the point. "As I was saying, I am having a party Christmas Eve. Its going to be at "The Society of Dancing, Clubbing, and Fun," you know the big new ballroom off Wand Way? Yeah its there. Do you think you guys can come?"

"Well I have nothing to do on Christmas Eve, I'll be there!" Amelia said flipping through her calendar.

"I have nothing planned either. Not any more at least, so I'll be there too!" Hermione said.

"Your not doing anything with Viktor, Hermione? I thought you guys would do something. Does he have practice or something but then why would he have practice its Christmas Eve! But then again you know those professional tea.." Amelia started but then Hermione interrupted.

"Amelia, we _ended_ our relationship today. Its fine though, our relationship was starting to roll down hill a bit, anyway. I'll find someone." Hermione said smiling.

Then Bob said smiling, "Well on that note, I'll look forward to seeing you both there. I'll be sure to invite some nice guys you might like, Hermione."

"Thanks, but don't be disappointed if I don't like your type of _buds_, Bob." Hermione said glancing at his pink afro and nose ring.

A few days later Hermione was getting ready to go to the party when she realized she had to go now in order to get there in time, or at least in time to be there for _some_ of the party. Half an hour later arriving at the party, Hermione looked around and music was blasting, Mistletoe was in various places, figures of St. Nick and eight reindeer. As well as red and green decorations. Hermione was approached by various men, and purple and green afros, and goatees and such. They just weren't her type.

She noticed that Bob and Amelia had been missing for quite some time, so she decided to leave. She was terribly bored of being approached by these idiots who probably didn't have a brain in their heads. As she walked out of the Club, she had noticed that it was snowing slightly. Hermione loved the snow, and stood in silence for a few moments. She then went on a wild goose hunt for her beautiful car. It was dark, and there were many cars there. Some looked like hers, and some looked like they were from the 50's. She found herself trying to open another car that looked exactly like hers, when she saw it had a flame at the very, and the cars owner staring at her from the steps of the Club. She quickly backed away, finding her own car in just a few moments.

Relieved to be in her own car at last she whispered to herself as a snowflake hit her hand as she was going to close the door, "At least one thing good happened this year." When Hermione got home, she grabbed a blanket to snuggle up with, she sat at her window seat staring at the snow falling outside.

The next morning the cold glass against her cheek woke her up. She saw that under her small tree was a few packages wrapped up. A few from her Parents, one from the Weasley's, 1 from Katie, 1 from Angelina, and one that she didn't recognize. She went over to her tree and saw that the wrapping paper color was scarlet. On the scarlet wrapping paper were Bulgarian Qudditch players. Of course this had to be from Krum.


End file.
